20 Meetings
by SnowKoyuki13
Summary: Twenty One-Shots, each detailing how Momo and Toshiro could have first met. AU. More details inside
1. The Library

**If you like any of these in particular, tell me! I plan to make series out of some of them.**

It was a warm Thursday afternoon during mid-summer when Momo was pacing back and forth in a small town library, searching a tall metal shelf for a good mystery.

Meanwhile, on the other side was Toshiro, who was carefully looking over titles for an interesting non-fiction subject.(1) He pulled a thick one on photography off of the shelf, flipped it open to the first page, and began to skim the summary.

There was movement in front of him, causing him to glance up reflexively. All he could see through the small gap was a pair of dark eyes, a strand of dark hair, and a nose. After staring for a second at the girl who didn't appear to notice he was there, Toshiro returned the book to its original spot.

* * *

On Wednesday the next week it was slightly overcast- odd for this time of year. Yet again, Toshiro returned to the library to look for another book, having finished the one from the previous week. At a table typing on a laptop was the girl he had seen on the other side of the shelf. She appeared hard at work, focusing on the computer screen so much that she didn't notice Toshiro glancing over every so often from the aisle next to it.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday were pretty much the same. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made this girl interesting, but he was constantly watching her type.

* * *

On Monday, Toshiro checked the usual table for the same girl. She wasn't there, nor was she in the mystery section. Slightly disappointed, he looked briefly at some interesting fiction books, picked one to read for that night, and walked down towards the exit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I just sort of-" the girl who had bumped into Toshiro on her way in was kneeling down, picking up the large stack of papers she had dropped.

Toshiro looked at her, then realized it would be rude just to stand there- after all, it was partly his fault.

"It's okay…" He made a stack and rested it on top of the large one she had already picked up. "What's all that?"

She began to explain as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Your eyes are an interesting color, you know? Come to think of it, I think I've seen you here before."

"_Ah," _He thought,_ "So I wasn't mistaken. It really is her…"_

"My name is Momo, by the way. Momo Hinamori." Momo extended her hand.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Toshiro stated, shaking it before letting his hand find its way back into his pocket. "What's up with all of the papers?"

"Writing a book. Actually, it's really going to be a pain; when I dropped them they got all out of order. Good thing I numbered the pages, huh?" Momo smiled.

"Do you want me to help? I have nothing to do, and it's my fault that it happened anyways." Momo's mouth fell open just a little bit as she stared up at him thankfully.

"Would you? Thank you so so much!"

The two made their way upstairs and sat at the table Momo was always at. She rested the piled in the middle of the table and instructed him to look for pages 40-78 and put them in order. Since the library was nearly empty, they were able to chat while they worked.

"I've seen you here before; you come in a lot. Why is that?"

Toshiro thought about his answer for a moment. There was no way he could tell her it was to watch her work. "I only get one book each time, so sometimes I finish them in a night. Or I come back to read them- the construction by my house makes it hard to focus sometimes."

She continued working in silence, determined to get the papers in order as fast as possible. "Do you plan on having this published?"

Momo looked up and frowned. "I've tried to get published before, but I haven't had any luck yet." She set down her last paper and turned her lips up in a smile. "Finished! How far are you… only a couple more to go, that's good."

When he was finished, she put her pile on top of it and got up to leave. "I was going to proofread today, but I have to get going now. It was nice to meet you, Toshiro."

"Nice to meet you too."

**So, how was my short little one-shot? Unfortunately, I've been suffering from terrible writer's block, so this obviously wasn't my best. Will update soon, 19 chapters left!**

**Smiles-**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	2. Locked Out

**Hey guys! Toshiro and Momo both live alone, and there's no age difference in this situation. Enjoy!**

"Damn it!" Toshiro said under his breath, kicking the door to his apartment. He shook the door knob again, but nothing happened. For some reason his key had gone missing, and the landlord was out, so there was no way for him to get another. Toshiro found it useless and sat down in front of it, wondering if he should go out and do something else.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

He looked over and saw a girl with two large grocery bags looking at him curiously. "No, I'm locked out."

She smiled. "If you want, you could come and wait in my apartment. My name is Momo, by the way."

Momo looked friendly enough, so Toshiro accepted. "What floor is your apartment on?"

"Two floors up. I prefer to take the stairs." Momo stumbled for a second, nearly dropping one of the paper sacks. Without missing a beat, Toshiro reached out and grabbed it.

"Woah! Thank you so much!" She extended her arm in order to take the bag back, but Toshiro held onto it.

"I'll carry it for you; it's the least I can do for imposing." The bag seemed a bit heavy, but he resisted the urge to take a peek inside. Toshiro walked slightly behind her on the stairs, just in case she dropped the next one.

One thing, however, was bothering him. "Aren't your parents going to find it weird that some stranger is carrying your groceries for you?"

"No," She explained, as though it was something she did every day. "They're used to me bringing home strangers on a regular basis."

"I see," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Have a sense of humor- I was being sarcastic," Momo rolled her eyes, then returned to his question. "What's your name?" Momo asked him, seeming to avoid the original question.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She twisted her neck back slightly to smile at him. "Well, we're not strangers any more, are we?"

"I guess so."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall. Momo bent down to set the grocery bag on the floor so she could unlock her front door, but Toshiro insisted that he hold it for her. She turned the key and allowed him to shuffle inside.

The apartment was one of the larger ones. In the main living area was a small table, a couch, and a television on the wall. There were three doors; two which lead to separate bedrooms, another to a bathroom, and a sliding glass door onto a decent-sized balcony.

Toshiro put the bags on the counter. "Make yourself at home," Momo instructed, removing her jacket and draping it over the couch's arm. "I'll be back in a second, feel free to turn on the T.V." She then disappeared into one of the rooms.

Toshiro picked up the remote and began to channel surf. He finally settled on a documentary about penguins. It was currently explaining how the fathers of emperor penguins kept their eggs warm.

"Toshiro! I realized that I forgot something very important at the store; I'll be back soon, just wait here, okay?" Momo exclaimed as she entered the living room.

"Okay… What should I do if your parents come back?" Toshiro asked. It was clear that Momo was a high-school student at the same school as him. She had been wearing one of the waterproof wristbands given to them at the end of the school year.

Momo hesitated before assuring him, "I don't live with my parents. Oh, but my room-mate may be back soon, though!" She then exited quickly, leaving the door unlocked.

After sitting for a while, Toshiro felt his cell phone buzz. "Hello?"

"Hitsugaya?" It was the man who owned the apartment building. "You called earlier?"

"Yeah, see, when you get back tonight-" Toshiro started, prepared to ask him for the spare key Toshiro knew he must have.

"Oh, didn't you get the message? I won't be back for 3 more days! What was it you wanted to ask me, again?"

"Nothing." And with that, Toshiro slid his cell phone closed and groaned in frustration.

"_Ugh, what am I going to do for three days! My grandmother's retirement home doesn't allow overnight stays, and my parents wouldn't want me to stay with them… crap!" _He sat for a while, thinking about what he could do or where he would stay.

"Momo-chan, I'm baaack!" Came a cheery voice, followed by a loud slam. "Huh? Who's this? Did you dye your hair?" The tall, orange-haired woman walked over and started playing with his hair. "Really, Momo, I don't think this color and style is for you…"

Her hand was slapped away by a rather angry Toshiro, who practically shouted, "SHUT UP! I'm not Momo!"

The woman sat down next to him on the couch, confused. "Then who are you?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Who the hell are you?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto… Oh! I see, you must be Momo's boyfriend!" She exclaimed as she took his hands in hers. "Just remember, she likes-"

Momo walked in, this time with a small bag and a smile. "Rangiku! I see you met Toshiro!"

"Yes, I did! Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds be!" Rangiku winked at Momo, then ran into her bedroom.

Momo sat down next to Toshiro and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing; she must be crazy. How can you stand living with her? I just met her and I already want to shoot myself…" Toshiro looked at Momo, which is when he realized something.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing here! You would just let some random freak in the hallway into your apartment?"

"Are you calling yourself a freak?" Momo giggled. "I don't know, Hitsugaya-kun, there was something about you that told me you were okay."

In that moment, Toshiro felt something in his stomach, but he had no idea what it was.

**I desperately want to continue this one! Tell me what you thought, yes I know it was a little long for a first meeting and didn't really focus much on them actually meeting but whatever. Leave a review please :P And about the penguin documentary thing, I always put random stuff like that into my writing... I don't know why, Haha.**

**Cookies!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	3. Airplane

**Please forgive me if I messed something up in the airplane layout- I haven't been on one in years!**

"Now boarding flight to Fort Lauderdale, Florida!" Came a perky voice over the airport's intercom. People stood up, grabbed their carry-ons and began crowding to give an attendant their tickets. Among these people were Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Momo was one of the first people to get on the plane, taking her seat in F3, an aisle seat with a window seat that remained empty. She knew that it was likely somebody else would be sitting there, so Momo resisted the strong urge to take the window seat.

Toshiro was one of the last people to board the plane, walking up until he saw a little "F" painted in the ceiling. He saw that F1 and F2 were on one side, while F3 and F4 were on another. He saw a girl about his age sitting in F3, and approached her.

"Excuse me, I need to get past you to get to my seat."

Momo looked up and saw a relatively short boy holding up his ticket to show her his seat number. She smiled, moved her legs closer to the seat, and let him inch his way past.

"Hi," She started, extending her hand. "My name is Momo Hinamori!"

Toshiro shook her hand and sighed, "Toshiro Hitsugaya." Normally he ignored strangers, but he didn't want to have a bad atmosphere between himself and the person he would be with in a confined space for the next fifteen and a half hours. _"Could somebody remind me again why I decided to go on this trip?"_ He thought.

"Have you ever flown before?" Momo asked him, trying to make friendly conversation. She knew how long the flight would be, and would probably finish her book doing that time, which was her only form of entertainment other than the old movies they played on the way.

Toshiro glanced out the window and nodded. "Yeah, a couple of times. What about you?"

"Nope! Never!" She exclaimed, sounding perky and excited.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows. "You're not afraid? First flyers normally are…"

"Why should I be afraid?" Momo asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, for one you could be afraid of-" Toshiro cut himself short. It was a bad idea to tell somebody everything they could be afraid of while up in a plane, especially somebody who had never been on one before. "Never mind, just forget it."

She sighed and asked him, "What did you bring to do on the flight? Since it's already 7 o'clock, I know I'll be sleeping a little bit, but I brought a book and a deck of cards just in case I can't sleep."

Toshiro thought for a second. "I brought some books…" He groaned when he realized that he had put them into his main luggage, out of reach.

"Oh, if you don't mind my asking, what is your business in Florida, Hitsugaya-kun?" She inquired. However, Momo didn't receive an answer because the flight attendant was now showing them how to put on their seatbelts and how to use the oxygen thingies with the plastic bags on them.

Finally, a few minutes after her explanation ended, the aircraft began to lift off the ground. Momo excitedly bent over so she could see past Toshiro and through the window. She watched in anticipation as they accelerated, then got higher and higher until up in the air.

"Wow! Everything looks so small from up here!" Momo could see a building that looked the size of a domino. She focused on it until they were too high to even see the ground anymore.

"Um, Hinamori? I know you're excited, but could you please get off of me?" Toshiro asked, turning slightly pink- Momo's face was down by his chest, so she wasn't really _on _him, but it seemed a lot more polite than saying 'could you please get away from me?'

Momo, in turn, blushed also. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun!" She reached for her carry-on on the floor and pulled out a Harry Potter book, already halfway through it.

Toshiro pulled out his iPod, which lasted for about half an hour before the battery died. Yes, the battery died HALF AN HOUR into his 15 and a half hour flight. (A/N- I think the flight would be 15.5 hours, about.)

After reading for a while, Momo began to feel drowsy. She slowly dozed off, her head eventually finding its way onto the white-haired boy's shoulder.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro exclaimed quietly. Quite a few other people we sleeping, so he didn't want to wake them. _"I shouldn't wake her up either… I'll just leave her be." _He realized that the book was still on her lap. _"Hmm. I suppose if she's going to take a nap on my shoulder, she won't miss her book." That_ was how bored Toshiro was- Bored enough to take a girl's book while she was sleeping.

He flipped it open and started going through it, becoming interested in the story. Who knows how long it was before there was a disturbance to his side.

"Oh, sorry Hinamori, I borrowed your-" Toshiro began to apologize for not asking permission to take the novel first, but realized that the girl was sleep-talking.

"No…stop!" She exclaimed. It wasn't loud, what should have been a speaking tone was a whisper and what would have been yelling was a normal level. "Go away…Leave me alone!"

Deciding that it would be best to wake her up at this point, Toshiro shook her gently. "Hey, Hinamori! Are you having a nightmare?"

She looked up at him, disoriented by her location and company. "Hitsugaya-kun…Thank you for getting me out of it! It seemed so real!"

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked curiously. For some reason, Toshiro was good at interpreting what other people's dreams meant.

"Well…" Momo began, tapping her chin. "I started out on this planet, and everything was white and fluffy! Then the marshmallow aliens came out of their caves and started dragging me off!"

Toshiro blinked and stared at her for a second, before busting up laughing. "I woke you up…because you were being attacked by _marshmallow aliens!_" He kept laughing, even when Momo lightly slapped his arm.

"Hey! What would _you _do if that happened to you!" She asked, embarrassed but only slightly angry.

Toshiro thought for a second. "Easy. I would know that it was a dream and tell myself to wake up."

Momo looked at him in awe. "You know how to do that?" She always wished that she had that ability, but never seemed able to meet her goal.

The boy shrugged and returned to reading. He didn't notice until he was about halfway through, but Toshiro assumed that Momo would be bored without her book.

"Oh, did you want this back? What have you been doing for the past hour, anyways?" He looked down at her little tray table and saw her deeply focused on a game of Solitaire.

Exasperated, she crossed her arms and exclaimed, "This is my fifth game! I keep running out of moves!"

Toshiro examined it for a second, then reached over. "You can put this group starting with a black six on this group ending with a red seven." His arm brushed hers as her picked up the three cards and moved them over. "You should really focus more, Hinamori." There was no response. "Hinamori?"

Momo was pretending to look down at the cards and be disappointed that she had missed such a simple move. However, she was really hiding her blush at the skin contact. _"Hmm? Why am I blushing over somebody I just met! Grr. How could I have let that slip past me?" _Her pretend frustration became real.

"Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to play some games with me?" She asked, collecting the deck and shuffling. "It gets boring to play by myself."

"In a bit… I think I'm going to sleep for a while." Toshiro closed his eyes and became unconscious, and after looking at his sleeping face for a while, Momo became tired again and drifted to sleep as well.

2 Hours Later

"Thank you very much for hosting me on your planet…" Momo muttered. She was poked on the head. "Please stop, Mr. Mallow, that hurts." Another poke and Momo's eyes flew open.

"Another dream about the marshmallow planet?" Toshiro asked, having awoken several minutes before. "You're sleep talking was getting annoying."

Momo launched into a detailed story about how the aliens before had not intended to hurt her, but thought that she was their idol returned from the grave. She explained how the marshmallow aliens treated her like royalty and gave her a grand tour of their home.

"I think you would really like it there, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo told him.

"You don't know too much about me, so what would make you say that?" Toshiro wondered.

"Everything there was white, just like your hair!"

He frowned and looked away.

"C'mon, Hitsugaya-kun, it was just a joke! Would you please play some card games with me now? I was waiting!" Momo's eyes went all bright like a child who was begging for something.

"Fine. War?" It was the easiest card game he knew. It required very little thinking, which was good because Toshiro was still tired.

"War."

Next Chapter: Speed Dating

**Momo's dream was based on a dream I had myself. Ha. Betcha thought she was dreaming of Aizen, huh? Please read the following!**

**Sorry to end it with, what, maybe 9 hours of their flight left? But I realized that I really wasn't so good on this… This chapter seems more like a friendship one than a romance. It's kinda hard to capture romance in a first meeting unless you go with love at first sight. Maybe I should change the name of the story, due to the fact that I'm not really focusing on the meeting itself too much. Give me suggestions for another name if you'd like, or tell me if you like the name as is. Geez, this A/N was so long… do you guys really read this?**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	4. Speed Dating

Toshiro walked into his favorite restaurant on a Friday night to pick up his dinner. He tired not to make it a habit of eating out, se he limited it to Fridays when he had his shift at the bookstore too late to make food himself.

Rangiku perked up when she saw her white-haired friend come through the door. Toshiro approached the "call and go" counter and pulled out his wallet to pay her. She refused to take the money and held the bag far away from him.

"Matsumoto, give me my food," Toshiro demanded irritably.

Rangiku pretended to give thought to the matter before pitching an offer. "I'll give it to you for free if you stay and do speed dating."

"No." He knew what that kind of thing was, and there was no way that Toshiro was going to do it. He gave off a cold aura and didn't open up much, making him one of the worst possible candidates.

"This one _and _the next one, on me," she pleaded. She was required to work until speed dating ended, and she would need entertainment to get through the hour.

It was tempting, so Toshiro gave in and agreed. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Rangiku gestured to the round tables with high stools on either side. "You move to the right every five minutes after talking to a girl. There are index cards and pens should you want to exchange information." Rangiku had a sudden realization as two guys walked in

"You better go get a spot! We're only taking 13 of each gender before we start." Another guy came in.

"_Is this _really _worth two free meals? I should have held out longer…" _Toshiro was pushed in the direction of the speed dating tables as six new guys sat down. He sat down at table ten, the first available seat.

Momo and Rukia walked over and took seats at eleven and twelve. There was only one more spot until the girls' side was full, and the boys said had already been filled.

Finally, somebody came to take up the thirteenth space, and speed dating began.

Momo was _not_ enjoying herself. _"Is all this guy can talk about how beautiful he is?" _she wondered, irritated. Five minutes never seemed so long.

Toshiro, on the other hand, was put out by the fact that most girls only stared at him or flirted with him shamelessly.

* * *

After fifty minutes that seemed like it could have been a lifetime, speed dating was almost over, with Toshiro talking to Rukia. Momo was the only one he hadn't yet spoken to.

"Hey, you know who I think would be absolutely perfect for you?" Rukia asked him, resting her face in her hand.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I met you less than five minutes ago and you think that you're one to judge that?"

"No, but you see, my friend over here…" Rukia gestured to an oblivious Momo, who was chatting with her current partner. "She went through a bad break-up recently, so-"

"And you expect me to do something about this?" He sighed. Of course, the only girl who hadn't come onto him was trying to set him up with somebody else.

The buzzer sounded and Toshiro rotated to where Momo was sitting.

"Hello," she muttered, looking tired. "My name is Momo Hinamori." She extended her hand and he accepted it. After releasing the handshake, he told his own name.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, have you met anybody that you liked so far?" Toshiro was taken aback by the question. She was seriously asking him if he had liked any of the other girls?

"Nope, you?" He noticed that there was a marked-up index card on her side of the table.

Momo sighed. "Nobody. My friend dragged me here, and I was hoping for a just a bit of luck. Guess I was wrong, huh?" She grinned.

"I suppose so…" Her personality was refreshing, causing Toshiro to open up a little. "So… what do you like to do?"

"I write. Mostly poetry, but I've started working on a book recently. What about you?" She too relaxed into the conversation.

"I work at the bookstore a few stores down, but I also do martial arts," Toshiro told her.

Now Momo was interested. "Really? What kind? What belt are you at?" She had done karate when she was younger, but had to quit.

"Soo Bahk Do, Korean martial arts. I'm just one below the highest belt."

"Oh, so you could probably do something about that guy next to you?" Momo joked, laughing. She looked over and could see that Rukia looked just about ready to kick his ass herself.

Toshiro smirked and asked her, "Why? What was wrong with him?"

"All he could talk about was how 'beautiful' he is! I mean, seriously, there is a _girl _sitting right across from you! It's her beauty that you're supposed to be talking about," She ranted, getting a cold stare from the guy.

"I've had a fair share of annoying partners myself," He reciprocated.

Momo liked hearing other people tell stories like that, so she pressed for more information.

Toshiro shared one of his encounters, involving a girl and a hairbrush, and had Momo laughing so hard that she was crying.

"I can't believe that!" She exclaimed, nearly falling off of her stool.

"And you friend, Rukia, was it? Suggested that I was perfect for you." Toshiro shared, glancing over at the shorter girl.

Momo turned slightly pink and asked, "Really? So I suppose she told you why she brought me here huh?"

"Yeah. But I have to say, you're probably the best one that I've talked to all night."

"Ditto." (A/N- I really don't think anybody says that anymore, but I wanted to say it, so I did :P)

They began to talk about other things. Both were so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't even notice the loud buzzer sound.

A couple of minutes later, Rukia cleared her throat by the side of the table, where she had been waiting ever since she sent the 'I'm so beautiful' guy packing. Both Momo and Toshiro jumped.

"Oh! I didn't even notice that time was up!" Momo exclaimed, taking note of the fact that the seats around them were all empty. "Her, I'll give you my phone number."

She wrote her first and last name, facebook page, and number on a card.

Momo slid it over to Toshiro and picked up the card that he had been writing on.

"I'm sorry, I'm late! Call me sometime!" Momo told him as she grabbed Rukia by the hand and ran out onto the sidewalk.

"_Momo Hinamori, huh?"_

Toshiro smirked. He just might take her up on that offer.

**I didn't really like the way this came out, for some reason it seems like I repeated words and phrases too much. Probably because I did. Anyways, I'm probably going to continue "Airplane," the previous chapter. I actually have a pretty good story planned out for it. Still debating on what the next chapter will be. If you have any suggestions, feel free. Please review for me, they make me happy! Very happy, ****as happy as Starbucks makes me. And if you knew me, Starbucks makes me pretty freaking happy.**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	5. Yachiru

"Hey, Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked up from his computer and looked over at his mom standing in the doorway to his room. "Yeah?"

She smiled and came in to sit on his bed. "You know your younger cousin, Yachiru? Well, she's going to be staying with us this weekend and I was wondering if you would mind taking her to the fair down at your school."

Toshiro shut his laptop and frowned. "No."

"Why not? She's so cute, and she just adores you!" His mom told him in a pleading way.

He sighed and answered, "If she adores me so much, then why the hell did she try to dye my hair pink the last time she was here!" His five-year-old cousin was always trying to get him to do weird stuff, and when Toshiro didn't comply, Yachiru took matters into her own hands.

"That's her way of saying she loves you! Please, Toshiro, take her to the high-school fair?" His mom begged, probably because she didn't want to have to watch the hyper little girl herself.

Toshiro was totally prepared to say no again, but he knew his mom didn't really ask much of him and it was probably the least he could do.

"Fine, I'll take her."

_

* * *

At the Fair- Toshiro_

Toshiro grimaced as he walked onto campus holding Yachiru's hand. He got several confused looks from friends and even people he had never seen before.

"_I am at the a fair with my five-year-old, pink-haired, hyper little cousin. There's nothing so weird about that, right?" _Toshiro tried to convince himself. He noticed another questioning look from one of his teachers. _"Okay, so I look incredibly stupid. So what?"_

After taking her to several games and helping her get some tickets, Toshiro had to go to the bathroom.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, Yachiru?" He asked, crouching to look her in the eyes.

She shook her head and told him, "I went before we left, Shiro!"

He looked around at the crowded area and pointed to a drinking fountain. "Stay right there, Yachiru. Do not move, and if somebody comes up to you, scream, okay?"

The small girl nodded and went over to stand by the wall, humming to herself happily.

_

* * *

The Fair- Momo_

Momo walked around the busy school looking for her friends. She had been waiting at the original meeting place for about fifteen minutes now, and she was beginning to worry that none of them were coming.

She thought she recognized the top of Ichigo's orange head, so Momo began moving quickly in that direction. But it was just somebody carrying a bright stuffed monkey.

"_Shoot… How did I end up by the bathrooms?" _Momo wondered, noticing the sign. She figured that maybe somebody had showed up by now, so she started walking to the place she had been standing before.

On her way back, Momo could her a faint cry as she passed by a booth. Curious, she walked around to the back of it and could see a little girl with pink hair wiping her eyes.

"Hello?"

The little girl looked up and asked, "Can you please help me?"

The look on her face was so sad that Momo had no choice but to say yes and sit down next to the girl. "Of course, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Yachiru wiped her eyes and sniffled again before telling her story. "I was waiting for my cousin outside of the bathrooms, and I started to play with the little ball I won earlier. But I dropped it. And even though he told me not to move, I went after it because I thought it would only roll a little bit. But somebody kicked it on accident and it got further away! And I finally gave up after I fell, but now I don't know where to go, and I don't have my ball!"

Momo frowned. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

Yachiru nodded and pointed to her knee, which was scraped and pink.

"What's your name?"

"Yachiru. What's yours?" Yachiru asked.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, but you can just call me Momo," the older girl said, grabbing the younger one's hand. "Come on, let's go find your cousin."

_

* * *

Toshiro_

"_Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! This is so not good… If I don't find Yachiru…" _Toshiro thought as he frantically made his way around the large groups of teens. "Yachiru!" He shouted.

His task was made even more difficult by the fact that Yachiru was so small. Even with the unusual pink hair, it would be hard to spot her underneath everybody in the crowd.

"Yachiru!" Toshiro shouted once more, seeing a small girl with pink hair. He ran up to her and turned her around, only to see that it was a young girl around the age of nine with hair that had obviously been dyed.

He kept going, wondering why Yachiru hadn't just waited in the first place.

_

* * *

Momo_

"What's your cousin's name?" Momo asked helping Yachiru navigate the campus. They got to the bathrooms, only to see that Toshiro wasn't there.

"Shiro isn't here! Where did he go!" Yachiru cried, frowning.

Momo leaned down to comfort the young girl. "It's okay, he probably just got worried and went to look for you. Come on, let's go find him."

"It may help if I knew your cousin's name. It's possible that I know him."

"His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's around your height, with spiky white hair," Yachiru described, jumping up and down in hope of being able to see around people better.

Momo thought for a second. She had heard that name before… _"That's right...a few of my friends are in his fanclub…I've never seen him before though."_

"Momo-chan! Look, there he is!" Yachiru squealed, dragging Momo over to where Toshiro was with her surprising strength.

"Shiro!"

Yachiru ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

He appeared more relieved then happy. "Yachiru, I told you to wait by the drinking fountain," Toshiro scolded.

"I know! But my ball rolled away, and I fell, and then Momo-chan came over and helped me to find you!" Yachiru gestured behind her, and it appeared that Toshiro was noticing Momo for the first time.

"Hello," Momo said. "I'm Momo Hinamori."

Toshiro nodded. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Thank you for helping me find her."

Momo nodded in return and assured him that it was no problem.

"How can I repay you? I'm sure it caused you trouble to hang around with Yachiru," Toshiro offered. He may not like talking to people he had just met that much, but he figured that he owed Momo something.

Momo waved her hands, "Oh really, that's okay! I missed my friends actually, I hope they're not still waiting!" She looked at her watch. It had been 40 minutes since they were supposed to meet up.

Toshiro felt even worse now. "Oh, I see… Well, I'm going to take Yachiru home now. I'll be back though, maybe I'll see you later?"

Momo started "Sure thi-"

"Momo!"

She turned when she heard the familiar voices of some of her friends, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Izuru.

"You met Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I was helping his cousin," Momo explained. "I'm sorry that I made you guys wait for me!"

"That's okay! We were late anyways!" Orihime assured her.

Toshiro tapped Momo on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, I guess. Thanks again."

She turned, but he was already leaving. "Wait, Hitsugaya-kun! Why don't you hang out with us!"

Momo's message became lost in the crowd, much like Yachiru had been earlier; with Toshiro searching for it and Momo hoping for it to find him.

**Extremely early update :) I could have just waited until next week to put it up, but I put it up early, well, because I'm just cool like that. Well, that's all for now. I'm working on the continuation of "Airplane" right now. There will be one more airplane/airport chapter before getting on to the real story :P Please review! (P.S- If i get enough reviews on this chapter I'll possibly make it a two-shot.) Later!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	6. Dog Walking

In this case, Yachiru is still Toshiro's cousin. Yay, I love Yachiru. Anyways, I see that other author's do this, so I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you: **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, becomeafan, talkstoangels77, mrsbeiber, Rukes, InFieryPeace, bengara-koushi, and icyangel27. **Special thanks to: **serenity095, PiNkBuN17, monkeywinz, and MoonLightView **for reviewing multiple times. And _very _special thanks to my Platinum Reviewers, **j cloud xD **and **yumi2121331 **for reviewing every single chapter so far! I love all you guys! (Please tell me if I spelled your pen-name wrong.)

* * *

Toshiro was out walking his younger cousin's border collie. _"Tch. It's her dog,and she insisted on bringing it during her visit, why can't she walk him?" _Toshiro complained to himself. He knew that Yachiru was too young and too small to walk the large dog all by herself, but it was never supposed to be his responsibility.

He reached the dog park, where he sat down under a tree for shade. Toshiro clipped the leash off of the collar and allowed Akihiko (A/N- This name means 'bright prince.' I think.) to wander, but it stayed nearby.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_And be sure to take his Frisbee, and his ball, and-"_

"_Yachiru!" Toshiro snapped at the pink-haired girl. "I am not going to be playing with him! I'm only taking him for a walk because my mom is making me!"_

_Yachiru pouted, but grabbed Toshiro's bag. It was full of papers, so she pulled them out and stuffed in Akihiko's toys and a snack for him. _"Shiro will thank me when he gets hungry!" _Yachiru thought as she ran off to play in the backyard._

* * *

Present Time

He opened his backpack to look for his summer homework, but instead found a bag of chips and a multitude of dog toys.

"_Damn it…"_

Toshiro pulled out the blue Frisbee and let it glide through the air over to Akihiko, who caught it in his mouth. He seemed satisfied playing with the plastic disc by himself, so Toshiro left the dog in peace, allowing himself to drift off into his thoughts.

Several minutes later, his thoughts were interrupted by barking and growls. Toshiro opened his eyes and could see Akihiko at odds with a similar sized black dog. They appeared to be fighting over a tennis ball, which had somehow rolled over there from its place next to Toshiro.

"Kenta!" A dark-haired girl with three other dogs rushed over and gently hit the dog on the head. "You're not supposed to fight!"

Toshiro watched as she chastised the dog while trying to keep the other three under control. It was kind of funny seeing the small girl being dragged around by the dogs until she let them off of their leashes and let them run loose around the grass field.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Momo exclaimed, speaking to Toshiro for the first time.

"That's okay."

Momo wrapped the leashes up and put them into her bag. She then took a seat next to Toshiro, glad for the shade on a hot day. Momo noticed him flinch.

"Oh! I apologize, do you mind of I sit here?" She asked, reaching for her brightly colored tote bag, expecting the answer to be yes.

He shook his head. "You can sit there if you'd like." This girl seemed different to him. Most people were either scared way by his odd physical features, such as the white hair and turquoise eyes. Or, they were completely attracted to them, like many of the girls at his school.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, by the way." She twisted towards him slightly and held out her hand. Toshiro accepted it and shook it firmly.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo grinned at him. "So Hitsugaya-kun, I haven't seen you here before."

He sighed. "My cousin insisted on bringing her dog with her during her stay, so I have to walk it for her. Do you keep track of everybody here?" Toshiro asked, wondering if the girl had a good memory like him.

She shook her head. "No, but I sit under this tree a lot, but most people don't because of the seeds that fall from the branches." Momo reached over. "In fact, you have quite a few in your hair right now." She brushed them out, laughing.

Toshiro remained quiet and watched the dogs playing together. They were just running around, but all of them had the entire area to themselves, seeing as there was nobody else at the park.

"I take it you're a dog person."

Momo looked over at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You know, dog people or cat people. I can see by how many dogs you have that you must be a dog person." Toshiro explained.

"Oh!" Momo exclaimed, shaking her head again. "I can't have pets! But until I can get an actual job somewhere, I walk my neighbors' dogs. This isn't even all of them. One of my neighbors has three more dogs, but they're at the vet today."

"So you walk seven dogs at once? Wow." Toshiro was impressed that this girl was able to restrain every one of them.

Momo laughed. "It pays well."

There was a silence between the two for a while, until Momo began searching with her eyes. "Where's Mizuki?" She turned her head, but couldn't see it to her left.

Toshiro pointed. "Is it that big one running over here?"

Momo looked to the right and could see that it was indeed Mizuki rushing towards them. Before she could get up to avoid the dog, it ran straight into her, knocking her over onto Toshiro.

"Ow…" Momo grumbled, closing her eyes.

Toshiro didn't say anything for a second, before he asked. "Are you alright, Hinamori?"

Momo nodded, opening her eyes to see Toshiro's turquoise ones right in front of them.

"Sorry…" She sat up and brushed off the side that had been hit.

Momo checked her watch and gasped. "Shoot, I have to be back in fifteen minutes!" She got up and starting rounding up the dogs, walking back over to Toshiro to retrieve her things.

"It was nice meeting you, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo gave him a small wave and turned towards the gate to leave.

"Hey, are you going to be back here tomorrow?" Toshiro shouted after her.

"Yes, same time!" Momo replied, as if she knew that Toshiro was planning on meeting her. She kept walking, and as soon as she had disappeared from view, Toshiro put Akihiko back onto his leash and started walking back to his house.

* * *

As soon as he came through the door, Toshiro was attacked by Yachiru.

"Did you have fun with Akihiko?" She asked, hugging the dog that was actually around her size.

"No."

"Shiro, how could you not!" Yachiru pouted.

"Hey, Yachiru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll take Akihiko on his walk again tomorrow… and every day as long as you're here."

Yachiru, for once in her life, held her tongue in confusion as she watched her older cousin go up the stairs.

**I wasn't really all too fond of this chapter… maybe because I was so tired when I wrote it… It was inspired when my friend and I were watching "Monster In-Law" at like…midnight so I decided to write about Momo being a dog walker. I started writing, and I'm really not in the mood to revise it… and I'm sorry that it's so short! Please leave me a review, I will now make it a regular thing to show my reviewers how much I care! Also, I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it if you have the time!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	7. Charity Walk

I'm not dead! I'm back! And now, I would like to thank the following for reviewing: **talkstoangels77, becomeafan, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, mrsbieber, Rukes, InFieryPeace, nocturnal1810, **and **allan calderini. **Special thanks to those who have reviewed more than once: **monkeywinz, MoonLightView, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, serenity095, icyangel27, **and** bengara-koushi. **And thank you sooo INSANELY much for reviewing every chapter so far **PiNkBuN17, yumi-2121331, **and **j cloud xD**. I really do appreciate it!

* * *

Toshiro walked up to a tented table to drop off his donation and puck up his number. Today he was walking for a charity- it was a 24 kilometer route around the city.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-sama," The woman bowed as she gave him his paper and some safety pins. Toshiro knew that the workers were required to address people with the formal honorific, but it still irritated him. "The starting line is right over there."

The white-haired boy went to penetrate the small- but growing- mob of people forming underneath the banner marking the start line. Finally he was able to get to the front, where a girl, most likely around his age, was stretching.

"Oi, why are you stretching your arms if we're walking?" Toshiro asked her.

She stopped and frowned at him. "I can stretch whatever and however I like!" Toshiro looked her square in the eyes and could see that her eyes held challenge, no buried thoughts of 'oh, he's so cute.' For some reason he didn't know, she appeared vaguely familiar.

"Sorry." Toshiro, against his better judgment, extended his arm and introduced himself. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Momo shook his hand and offered a slight nod and, "Nice to meet you."

There was silence (between them, as the crowd around them was quite noisy.) And after a minute or so, and irritated Toshiro spoke up.

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Momo shook her head. "I'm not stupid; I don't give my names to strangers. However," she began, "If you walk with me the whole way, maybe I would consider it."

Toshiro could tell that this girl was just trying to push his buttons, so he was determined not to give her the satisfaction. He shook his head and looked at her deep eyes, glittering with amusement.

"Are you going to annoy me the entire time?"

"No. But if you're so… _gruff _the whole time, I may not _want_ to walk with you anymore."

Toshiro shook his head. "Fine." Sure, this was out of his normal behavior, but it would be boring to spend who knows how long walking 24k (approximately 15 miles) all by himself. "But if you start dragging your pace, I'm leaving you behind."

Momo laughed. "Oh, I don't think _I'm _the one who will have to worry about dragging."

Toshiro scowled at her, not liking the fact that she could so well assume that she was better. _"I'm a good athlete. I could beat a random girl any day…"_

Momo opened her mouth to speak to him again, but was interrupted by a woman with a microphone standing on a tall podium.

"Hello walkers! Thanks for coming out today, we really appreciate everybody's donations! After these next few announcements, we'll get you going…" She pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read a five minute long speech that Toshiro doubted anybody was listening to.

"And with that being said, you may begin your walk!" There was a gunshot, and everybody began moving forward in one mass, which became more evenly dispersed within the next quarter hour.

Momo and Toshiro were leading the pack, talking to each other; each getting to know the other a little bit better with every step.

"How old are you?" Toshiro asked her, taking a drink from his water bottle, He wondered if she would provide that information if she wouldn't even tell her name.

The look on her face was one of deliberation; Momo was clearly trying to figure out what her response should be. "I'm 17."

"Really? So am I." (A/N- YES I am aware of the age difference, but it's so much easier to work with when they're the same age.)

Momo appeared surprised. "Well, not to be rude… but aren't you a little short to be 17, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro twitched. _"Should have known that she would make fun of my height. It's only a matter of time until she makes her way to my hair. Then my eyes."_

"I prefer the term 'vertically challenged.'" Momo laughed, but stopped when she could see that he was serious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Momo apologized, meeting his gaze.

Toshiro shook his head. "It's alright. I get it a lot. Along with people making fun of my hair or the odd color of my eyes."

"I think your eyes are a beautiful color."

Toshiro didn't respond; he was too busy turning away to hide his blush. _"Tch, there's nothing different about this girl. Plenty of girls have told me that my eyes were a pretty color. Although, she is the first one who used the word beautiful."_

"Um, thank you."

Momo smiled and kept walking, not noticing Toshiro's reaction to her compliment. But of course, that's just the way she is.

_

* * *

21 Kilometers Later…_

The walk was tiring them out, especially at this point. But there wasn't too far to go. Toshiro and Momo had been talking for the majority of the walk, but they had settled into a comfortable silence a little bit earlier. It was Momo who chose to break it.

"Say Hitsugaya-kun, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a girlfriend?" At this point, Momo was avoiding eye contact with him as she pretended to be checking out some of the store signs nearby.

"No."

"Oh… I see."

Toshiro tilted his head slightly to one side and turned to look at her face. "What about you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend either."

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, are you in a relationship?

She looked down and replied, "I haven't been in one for a while, now."

The hurt in her eyes was enough to tell Toshiro that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he quickly changed the subject. "What about friends?"

Her eyes brightened a little bit, and she began a story. "I have some friends, but a few of them started avoiding me a while ago. But the ones I do have really are amazing, they-" Momo launched into a detailed account of a good time with her companions.

Toshiro listened intently, trying to remember names and descriptions of their faces. Who knew, maybe it would come in handy someday.

"…and then Rangiku-" Momo continued, cutting the sentence off when she heard Toshiro interrupt.

"Rangiku Matsumoto?" He asked, recognizing that particular name.

Momo appeared shocked that he knew who one of her closest friends was. "Yes! How did you know?"

"She's a friend of my family, so I see her often."

Momo bit her lip. "Oh! I believe I've heard her talk about you before. She addresses you as a cousin though."

Toshiro nodded, and took a very close look at Momo's face, closer than he had looked the rest of the day. Suddenly, he remembered a time two years ago when Rangiku had come over in tears.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Toshiro, it's horrible! My friend… she…" Rangiku's sentence was lost in her tear-filled hysteria as she reached towards him for a hug._

_Even though Toshiro wasn't a touchy-feely person, he wasn't a total jerk, so he gently returned the hug. "What's wrong?"_

_Rangiku wiped away some of the tears that had made their way down the side of her face. "My friend got stabbed three days ago… she's in a coma now! It's so sad, she was the most innocent person I knew! She didn't deserve it…." The tall girl sniffled and pulled a picture out of her pocket._

_The photo was one of a dark-haired girl sitting on the edge of a large flower planter. There was a big smile on her face as the wind gently blew her hair around._

"_Her name is Momo Hinamori. I'm bringing this to put in her hospital room soon…" Rangiku told her white-haired friend._

* * *

Present Time

While Toshiro was searching the memory for her name, they had progressed another two and a half kilometers, and they could barely make out the finish line in the distance.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright? You seem out of it."

Toshiro chose this moment to suddenly blurt out, "You're name is Momo Hinamori."

"What? How-"

"Matsumoto came over one time telling me about her friend who got stabbed… it was you. I remember the picture now."

Momo opened her mouth, but it was soon closed to stifle a sob.

"How long ago did you wake up?" Toshiro asked. He was genuinely curious, but he realized it may have been rude to ask.

"A little less than a year… 11 months." Momo choked out, a tear sliding down her cheek. She put a determined look on her face as the finish line grew more clear. "If you don't mind, can we wait to talk about this until later?"

Toshiro agreed and passed the finish line with her.

_

* * *

Later…_

Momo and Toshiro had a conversation about her past, and they were now enjoying some of the free food provided to them for coming in first.

"So… after you figured out my name you could have left me behind." Momo took a bite of her pizza.

Toshiro gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember that our condition was that if you walked with me the entire time, then I would tell you my name?" Momo recalled.

Toshiro shrugged. "I guess I forgot about that. After a while, I was just enjoying your company."

Momo smiled gave him a hug. Toshiro hugged back, not thinking twice about it.

"I have to go now. Please call me some time!" Momo called as she walked away waving.

Toshiro nodded and cracked a small smile.

Not that he would admit it.

**I'm so soo sooo soooo sorry that it took me this long to update… Well, longer than normal. And then I give you this… I personally think this is one of my worst writings to date, but that's more up to your interpretation isn't it? Please leave me a review, let me know what you think!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	8. Day Care

Momo woke up around eight o'clock on a Tuesday morning in the middle of summer. She pulled on a bright pink shirt that read "Volunteer" across the chest and a pair of jeans. Momo was planning on helping out at a daycare center not far from where she lived. Many parents worked during summer, so they left their kids there.

She pulled on a jacket and began her walk. Of course it would get hotter later in the day, but the mornings were often a bit too chilly for Momo's taste.

Once she got to the small building, Momo hung her jacket in the employee workroom and grabbed her nametag off of a hook, pulling off another in the process. On it was a picture of a boy her age with white hair.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya… he must be new here…" Momo said out loud.

"Oh, that must be mine." Momo nearly leaped out of her skin when she heard somebody next to her speak, and then take the nametag out of her hands.

The boy, Toshiro, pulled the lanyard over his neck and left without saying another word.

Momo was curious, so she followed him to the big white-board hanging on the wall. It told volunteers and workers where they would be helping for that day. It was changed very often, almost on a daily basis. Momo liked that idea; the thought of always knowing exactly what you would be doing every single day wasn't appealing to her.

She searched for her name and could see that she would be working in the the kindergarteners and 1st graders' room. It was her favorite place, because the kids were big enough to run around and talk, but they weren't quite as rambunctious as some younger kids. Momo smiled and began to walk over there.

When she reached the area, Momo could see that there were parents anxious to drop their kids off. She checked the clock hanging on the wall and could see that the daycare didn't open for another five minutes.

"_I would let them in early, but I'm the only one here right now…" _Momo shuddered at the thought of having to take care of them all by herself. _"I better wait until somebody else gets here."_

She tried to avoid being seen from the parents- Momo knew for a fact that if they saw you and you didn't open the door that some parents would get angry.

"You must be Momo."

Momo had been preparing snacks for later by pouring cheesy crackers shaped like teeny tiny goldfish into paper cups. When she heard the rough voice, she shrieked and accidentally flung the cups current contents onto the floor.

"Nice shot," Toshiro taunted, leaning down to help her sweep the crackers into the trash.

Momo got a closer look at the boy she had seen earlier. He had spiky white hair, which she had noticed before. However, the teal eyes had escaped her notice. His nametag jingled as it hit his shirt, which was identical to hers, only in blue.

"Thank you for helping me. If you don't mind me asking-" Momo began, as she washed her hands to rid them of the dirt on the floor.

"Yes, my hair and my eyes are natural."

"What?"

Toshiro frowned. "Isn't that what you were going to ask me?"

Momo shook her head and laughed. "No, I was actually going to ask you if it was your first time volunteering here." She stopped laughing and thought for a second. _"Do people really ask him that? Even if they hardly know him?"_

The white-haired boy nodded and looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you open it up soon?"

Momo grinned, pulled the keys out of her pocket and tossed them Toshiro's way. "Since it's your first day here, I'll give you the honors." She walked to a small desk by the entrance. "Let them in one by one so I can check in the kids, okay?"

Toshiro nodded once more and made a mental note as Momo gestured to a different door. This one was made of dark wood and had a lock on it.

"All of the toys are kept in here. Just make sure to write it down on the clipboard when you take them out so we can make sure that they're all back in by the end of the day."

He made another mental note and held up the keys. "Should I go open the door now?"

Momo nodded and took her place behind the desk, pulling out the list of children that were registered for that room.

Toshiro helped the children and their parents filter in one at a time, like Momo had told him to. When she had finished signing them in, he wrote the kid's name on a sticker and put it on their shirt.

Once everybody had gotten in, Momo and Toshiro went to play with them.

"Okay guys, who wants to get the toys out?" Momo called, crouching down to their level.

All of the kids began shouting in excitement as Toshiro went over to the locked door and opened it. He wrote down the names of several things and pulled them out and put them on the floor.

"Here you go…" He muttered. He had never been good with children, at least he wasn't good with talking and playing with them.

"_Hinamori is really good with children. She really does know how to make them behave… she would probably be a good mother." _Toshiro blushed when he thought of that, then returned to doing his job.

* * *

Later that day, Momo had been sitting with Toshiro at the craft table. They were making idle conversation as they watched the kids playing.

A little girl came up to them and grabbed their hands. Her nametag read 'Asami.'

"Will you play house with us?" Asami asked, dragging them over to a play kitchen.

"Of course, Sweetie!" Momo smiled down at her, while Toshiro just nodded.

Asami turned to them once they reached the kitchen. "You'll be the mommy, and you'll be the daddy, okay?" She didn't wait for their response as she pushed them down into chairs and went to get her friend.

Another girl with the name Kyouko came up with a fake cell phone. "Mommy, Asami wants to know if I can go over to her house." Kyouko pretended that there was somebody on the other line of the phone by saying, "I'm asking right now."

Momo paused and thought for a second. "It's fine with me, but you better make sure that it's okay with Daddy."

Toshiro approved the little girl's request and thought about how Momo appeared to be having just as much fun as the kids as she played along.

* * *

They continued playing house, and soon it was almost time for the kids to be picked up.

Asami and Kyouko came up to them.

"We have to go, Mommy and Daddy." They said in unison, still pretending.

Momo grinned and pinched Toshiro's arm until he also smiled down at the two girls. "Okay, be safe!" Momo told them.

"Wait, shouldn't you and Daddy kiss each other good-bye?" Kyouko asked.

For this, Momo had no response. She glanced over at Toshiro, who had an equally confused expression on his face.

Without warning, he grabbed Momo and pulled her into a quick, two-second long kiss. The girls squealed and ran to meet their parents.

"Geez, these kids really make a mess huh?" Toshiro asked, picking up some trash that had been left behind from the snack.

Momo nodded. She had been a whole lot quieter since Toshiro had kissed her.

"Well, I guess we're done," Toshiro continued, putting away his cleaning supplies.

Momo nodded again.

"Will you be working here tomorrow?" Momo asked him suddenly, following him on the way to the employee's workroom.

"Yeah." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "I'll see you then, I guess. I hope working in the same area again," Toshiro admitted. This was very… out of character for him to do, seeing as he was normally a very private person.

Momo gave him a small smile and wave as he left. She then grabbed her own things and went to see if the schedule for the next day had been put up on the whiteboard yet.

Toshiro was listed to work in the nursery with somebody named Rangiku, while Momo was supposed to work playground duty with Shuhei. Momo glanced around, before erasing her name and Rangiku's and switching the spots.

She smiled to herself as she began the walk home.

**I'm sorry that I was really lazy on this chapter :( I'm not too happy with it… but whatever. Please leave me a review!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	9. Rescue

Thank you very much, reviewers! Thanks to: **loriakari, nocturnal1810, InFieryPeace, Rukes, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, **and** becomeafan **for giving me a lovely review :D. Special thanks to: **allan calderini, bengara-koushi, icyangel27, mrsbieber, serenity 095, talkstoangels77, Supreme cookieeater NANCY, MoonLightView, monkeywinz, **and** PiNkBuN17 **for reviewing multiple times. And a very special thanks to my _Platinum Reviewers: __**yumi-2121331 **__and __**j cloud xD **_ for reviewing each and every chapter so far :D Love you all!

* * *

Momo woke up to the sound of rain tapping the roof and windows of her small apartment. Her parents allowed her to live alone, and while there were some upsides to it, Momo often found herself lonely.

She opened the window and sat on the window seat to stare out at the falling rain. She loved days like these, so she quickly dressed, left her hair down, pulled on her rain boots, grabbed an umbrella, and headed out. Momo took the stairs like usual- the elevator didn't really appeal to her. This was an old building, and the elevator occasionally broke down.

The emergency staircase took you directly out of the side of the building, which meant there was no need to go through the lobby. Sure, maybe you weren't supposed to use it, but Momo preferred it.

She opened up the purple umbrella as she stepped outside. Momo then began to wonder what route she would take.

_"It's a bit chilly... maybe I'll stop at the coffee shop and buy some cocoa," _Momo thought, thinking about her favorite cafe only two blocks away. Deciding that this would be the best way to go, she continued on the wet path, listening to the sound of the water sloshing at her feet.

Not too far away from the apartment building that she lived in was an alleyway. As she passed it, Momo noticed some hearing some low, gruff voices from deep within. She tried to ignore them as best she could and hastily walked away from the source.

Within half an hour, Momo had reached her destination and was now walking back contentedly with the tasty hot chocolate in her hand. Each sip warmed her up just a bit more, so she savored it, paying less attention to her surroundings.

As she sipped it once more, Momo didn't notice that she was passing the very same alleyway that she had tried to avoid the first time around. She also didn't notice that the voices were still there, only now they sounded even closer to the entry to the alleyway.

Silently, a man in his mid-twenties reached out and pulled Momo into the darkness. She tried to scream, but there was a wet, dirty hand clamped over her mouth, prohibiting any noise that Momo tried to make.

"Got her right here." The man said, pulling her further down into the alley. Momo now noticed that there were two other men around the same age, who were staring at her lustfully.

"Girly, we're not gonna hurt you," One of them assured her. "We're just gonna have some fun."

Momo's eyes went wide. She then realized that she was still holding onto her umbrella and her hot chocolate. Most people would have dropped these things by now, but Momo's hands had a death grip around both.

There was some conversing between her attackers, which Momo tried to avoid listening to as she weighed her options.

_"Oh God... please help me... please..." _she thought helplessly, begging for anything to help her out of this horrible situation.

"What the hell is going on back here?"

Everybody twisted their head in surprise as a short, white-haired teenager cautiously made his way towards them.

"Ha, it's just some shrimp. We'll take care of him easy!" A man dismissed Toshiro's presence with a wave as his hand as he started moving Toshiro's direction.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and fought the older man without hesitation. He threw him to the ground with ease, knocking him unconscious.

"Really, what kind of messed up person tries to mess with some innocent girl you found walking in the rain? Secondly, how weak do you have to be to need three people to do it?"

The remaining two men gaped at their companion having been knocked out, and the one who had been gripping Momo's arms accidentally loosened slightly.

She saw this as a golden opportunity and thrust the still-hot cocoa at one of their faces. He bent over as the hot chocolate burned his face and blurred his vision. Momo closed the umbrella, fully pulled herself out of the man's hands, and whacked him across the face with it.

He didn't even bring a hand to the wound as he fell to the ground.

Her savior's voice surprised Momo. She whipped around to see that he was on the phone, then hung up.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here until the police get here," Toshiro explained to Momo."Are you alright?"

Momo nodded, eyes wide. "Thank you so much..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He extended his hand and Momo shook it.

"Momo Hinamori."

There was an awkward silence as they waited for the other to say something. They rain had since reduced to a soft mist, but they two of them were still soaked when the police arrived.

The men were taken away, and after answering a couple of questions, the police let Momo go home.

"Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to come inside for a moment?" Momo offered, figuring that it was the least she could do.

"Geez, it's no wonder you almost got raped (If you don't mind my use of the word)- you're allowing a stranger into your apartment?"

Momo scowled and asked, "Well, are you coming or not?" She put her key into the side door (You needed it to get through any door aside from the lobby) and started climbing the stairs, giving Toshiro the option as to whether or not to follow.

He did, and when Momo opened her apartment door to let him in, he hesitated.

"Do you have a towel I could use?" he asked, not wanting to track water all around her apartment. Momo nodded and brought one to him, which he used to wipe himself down so he could sit in a chair at the table.

"I really can't thank you enough." Momo told him as she went into the kitchen and pulled out a box with some instant hot chocolate packets. They weren't nearly as good as the cocoa she had bought at the cafe, but they would suffice.

Toshiro shrugged. "Whatever."

Momo pulled out two mugs, poured some milk into them, and stuck them in the microwave. "Really... I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along..." She trailed off as her face went white. That entire time Momo had been trying not to think about what might have happened had Toshiro not chosen to go down the alley.

The microwave beeped, signaling for Momo to get the cups out. She place one in front of an empty seat and one in front of Toshiro and tossed him a packet of cocoa powder.

"Thanks." Toshiro said, ripping open the top and pouring it into his mug.

The two sat in silence for a little while, sipping quietly. Finally, Toshiro spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you live alone?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah I do. My parents live on the other side of town, so I see them on weekends and sometimes they come over."

Toshiro wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation. "_This feels weird," _He thought. "_Why did I agree to come up here? Seriously... you should have just walked away."_

"Oh my gosh! Look, a rainbow!" Momo leapt up and looked out the window at the colorful arc.

For the first time on that rainy day, Toshiro smiled slightly as he realized the real reason that he had followed Momo up to her apartment.

**Sorry for the late update... I've been very busy with school and stuff. But I decided to update today. Yay. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**  
**~SnowKoyuki13**


	10. Reassigned

**It's official: This series is half over! Bittersweet, I know. I remembered somebody requesting a meeting in Soul Society, so here it is! This takes place after the war, and of course a few changes to the story line are required, but... yeah, just roll with it. Thank you, kind reviewers!**

"Taicho."

Toshiro looked up from the book he was reading (yes, he was actually taking a _break) _and over at his lieutenant, who was standing in the doorway to the 10th division.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He asked, in a slightly less bitter tone than usual. Since the end of the war, Rangiku had been slightly more sensitive. Maybe it was from the loss of Gin. Or maybe it was the fact that she had stopped drinking entirely. Perhaps the two were relate somehow.

"I'm sure you remember who Momo Hinamori is; 5th division Fukutaicho, had a mental breakdown, got stabbed, has been in critical condition?" Rangiku listed. (Yeah, Toshiro didn't stab Momo in this situation.)

Toshiro nodded and looked back down at his book. "Yeah, why? Did she finally die?" Although he hadn't meant for it to sound like he wanted it to happen, that's how it really sounded.

Rangiku sweat dropped as she sidestepped, revealing a pale Momo Hinamori standing just outside the threshold. She was staring at the ground as Rangiku continued.

"Uh, I was just going to say that, without a captain, the 5th division would be too hard for Hinamori- Fukutaicho to handle by herself given her mental state. So she's been assigned here for the time being.

"Ah..I.." Toshiro stuttered, embarrased and not knowing where to begin. I mean, seriously. He had just asked, rather rudely, if this girl had finally _died._

Momo took a couple of rushed steps forward before bowing respectfully. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with the seemingly cold captain.

Toshiro sighed. "It's really not a problem. We could always use extra help around here..." He kicked himself mentally for becoming so soft. The peace time had really made him quite a bit kinder.

The girl reluctantly straightened herself and offered a half-hearted smile.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo burst into the 10th division with a huge smile gracing her lips. She rested her hands on Toshiro's desk and bent down to his sitting level. "Guess what!"

His eye twitched as he all-too-calmly set down his pen and inhaled slowly.

"How many times... HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" After being part of the 10th division for a little under a month, Momo had become one of the very few people who had managed to develop a close relationship with Toshiro Hitsugaya. For her, this meant her first new friend in a while. For him, this meant annoying nicknames. "I _am _your acting captain, you know!"

Momo smirked. "I bet I could do worse..." she trailed off, trying to think of a new moniker. "Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed.

Toshiro let his head drop onto the hard, wooden desk. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered. His forehead had dropped with surprising speed, and Toshiro now regretted his previous actions.

"Guess what!" Momo repeated with the slightest hint of irritation in her voice.

"What?"

The raven haired girl grinned even wider. " I passed my mental exam! And after two weeks, if my mental state stays the same, I get to go back to my division! Isn't that great?"

Toshiro was at a loss for words.

"How can you go back to the 5th division of there is no captaion?" He asked.

She tilted her head. "Ichigo Kurosaki will be the stand-in captain for us until I become strong enough to lead the division by myself!"

Toshiro pursed his lips, wondering why he felt so miffed.

* * *

He and Momo started growing distant after that encounter. Momo tried her best to stay close to him and help as much as she could with paperwork, but Toshiro seemed to be pushing her away.

And after two weeks of this strange behavior, it was time for Momo to go back to Unohana for her mental checkup, the one that would determine whether or not she was stable enough to go back to her division.

"So, Hinamori..." Unohana began her line of questioning hoping for the best.

Several days later, Rangiku and Momo had been sitting together on the couch in the 10th division.

"Oh, I forgot to ask! How did your test go?" Rangiku asked, slightly sad at the thought of losing her friend, but happy to hear that Momo was moving on mentally.

Momo sighed. "Not good... Honestly, I understand why. Lately I've been feeling so... unwanted."

"How so?"

Momo thought for a second. "When I first came to this division, I was really nervous. But then Hitsugaya-kun befriended me, and I became so, so happy here. We spent a lot of free time together, and even when we were working we were together."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But after I came back from my first mental exam, he started pushing me away... like he didn't even want to see me anymore. I've tried talking to him, but he mostly... ignores me. I don't know what to do Rangiku-san. I cry about it at night, cuz I really miss him...and I feel like I've been betrayed again."

Rangiku smiled. "Sweetie, listen... could it be that you have developed feelings-" she cut herself short. Sure, it was obvious that Momo now had a little crush on Toshiro, but perhaps it would be best to focus on the actual matter at hand.

"It'll work out," She assured Momo, giving her a quick hug.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting outside one day, staring up at the sky and questioning his recent behavior. "_I wonder... will she be leaving us now?" _

His train of thought was interrupted by a hell butterfly fluttering down to him. He was surprised by the massage it carried, but complied with the order.

"You wanted to see me, Unohana- Taicho?" He entered her office reluctantly.

The woman nodded and motioned to a seat. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. I need to talk to you about Momo Hinamori." She mentally noted how his body language changed in response to the name.

"Anyways," she continued, "When she first went to you division, she seemed quite a bit happier and even though she probably didn't tell you, she visited me once a week. All she talked about was you. But after her first mental exam... she seemed quite a bit more disconnected and now she has reverted to her original emotional state."

Toshiro looked surprised. "Why? What was wrong?"

Unohana, too, was surprised by the fact that Toshiro didn't know. "I've been informed that you have been ignoring her?"

"Um..." Toshiro blushed. "I didn't want to get incredibly close to her if she was just going to leave... I didn't know.."

Unohana cut him off. "I hope you are aware, Hitsugaya-taicho, that you are causing those feelings of being betrayed by her former captain to return."

Toshiro was speechless. He hadn't known how much pain he was causing her... he didn't know...

And in a second, he was gone.

Momo was sitting by herself on the roof, frowning. She just wished that she could be okay again.

"Hinamori."

She looked up and saw none other than Toshiro standing over her and taking a seat next to her. "Hello, Hitsugaya-kun."

"I'm sorry."

"Um... for what?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

Toshiro looked over at her. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you've been abandoned again. And I just want you to know that I won't leave you like that... and that you can trust me." He reached over and grabbed her hand, causing both of their faces to go pink.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." She smiled over at him and let go of his hand in order to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much."

**So, what do you thinks? Um... yeah that's all I really have to say. Please drop me a review!**  
**~SnowKoyuki13**


	11. Bar

"Momo-chan! Come on!" Rangiku grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her into the bar.

Momo coughed. It was relatively dark and smelled distinctly of alcohol, with music blasting in the background.

"Rangiku-san! Why do I have to be here in the first place?" Momo protested, shaking her wrist free as Rangiku sat down on a barstool and ordered a drink.

Rangiku took a sip from the cool glass that the bartender had place on the bar and explained. "Because! I'm meeting a friend here, and I didn't want to come alone!"

Momo sighed in exasperation and took a seat next to Rangiku. "And what am I supposed to do once he shows up? I'll be such a third wheel!"

Her last statement was ignored as Rangiku began to frantically fix her hair and smooth down her clothing. Momo looked towards the door and could see two people coming in; one with short dark hair, and the other with spiky white hair.

"There's Shuheii! Oh gosh, do I look alright?" Rangiku asked.

Momo nodded, "Didn't you say you were meeting a _friend?"_

Before Momo got a response, the taller of the two sat down beside Rangiku and smiled at her, while the short one continued walking by.

"Hey!" Rangiku hugged him and continued to ignore Momo. Momo sighed; she knew that Rangiku had been lying when she said this man was only a friend. And this normally meant that at some point they would get completely drunk and start making out. So Momo would be forced to walk all the way back home alone. In the middle of the night. Outside of a bar.

Momo had enough of this, so she scooted a couple of chairs down, almost bumping into the white-haired guy she had seen coming in with Shuheii.

"Oi, do you mind?" He almost snapped at her, taking a drink from his glass.

Momo blushed. "Ah, sorry! It's just that I wanted to move away from those two over there."

He looked over her shoulder. "Do you know them?"

Momo nodded. "Yes. That's my friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm not exactly sure who she's talking tom though; I heard her call him Shuheii."

"Shuheii Hisagi. He's on my soccer team. Dragged me here, too."

Momo nodded and then turned to the bartender. "Excuse me, do you have any iced tea?" The man nodded, and within seconds there was a cup placed in front of her with a lemon wedge.

"What are you doing at a bar if you don't drink?" He asked.

Momo rolled her eyes. "That's not the kind of question strangers ask other people."

Toshiro held out his hand and sighed. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo shook it. "Momo Hinamori. And the answer to you question; I'm not a heavy drinker. And neither are you, apparently. You have water!"

Toshiro shook his head. "I can hold my alcohol, I just choose not to. Meanwhile you probably take one shot and totally freak out."

The young, dark-haired girl stuck her nose up slightly. "You hush up! I just hate hangovers!" Momo turned to the bartender once more, pushing her empty glass of iced tea towards him. "A beer, please."

Toshiro smirked, amused at her actions. "Are you trying to prove to me that you can handle more than one beer?"

The bartender gave her the bottle, before checking his watch, muttering 'thank god', pulling off his apron, and dashing out the employee exit in back. Momo simply shrugged it off and took a gulp out of the beer bottle.

* * *

Two hours and 5 and a half beers later, Momo was very, _very _drunk, while Rangiku and Shuheii had indeed began to make out. They were just about to leave, which would leave Momo and Toshiro alone.

Toshiro, however, had been very cautious with his alcohol consumption. Throughout the entire course of the night he had only had half a beer, sipping on occasion. The only reason he had ordered it in the first place was so he could convince Momo that he, too, was drinking quite a bit. With her drunken state, Momo was easily convinced that Toshiro had drunk the same amount as her.

"Mmm..." Momo muttered, resting her head down on the cold bar surface. She chugged the last of her beer, making a grand total of 6.

Toshiro decided that this was where he should step in. "Okay, Momo. It's time for you to stop. You need to go home."

She hiccuped and nodded, slapping down several bills to pay for her tab. Momo then stood and started stumbling towards the door.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro chased after her, stopping Momo right outside in the cool, autumn air. "Are you going to call a taxi?" He asked, not wanting anybody to get hurt if she drove.

Momo shook her head. "Nah, I walfed here with, uh, Rangiku-saaaan. It's fife streets dawn..." Her words were slurred and barely understandable.

Toshiro sighed. "Damn it..." He muttered. Even though Toshiro was often disconnected and irriate, he was still a gentleman. There was no way he could let a drunk girl walk home all by herself late at night. Much less a beautiful girl like Momo.

"I guess I'm gonna have to walk home with you," he sighed, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets to fight the cold. He watched as she smiled.

"Just cuz um drunk doesn't mean that I has a one-night stand wit' you!" Momo exclaimed playfully, starting to guide Toshiro the direction of her apartment complex. "Down this way."

As the two of them walked along, Momo yapped away in a drunken stupor while Toshiro payed some small bit off attention to the babble. He didn't really know exactly what she meant when she told him about walrus's and monkeys, but there actually were some things that she said that made sense. Such as her address and her beer consumption.

Finally, they reached the entrance to her apartment building. She thanked Toshiro, very politely, even while drunk, and asked him to come over the next day.

"No."

"Pleease?" She gave him the puppy-dog face, and Toshiro just couldn't refuse such an... adorable look.

"Geez, fine." He walked her inside and helped her to the elevator, but they were interrupted.

There was a slightly older man with thick-framed glasses, a white jacket, and curly brown hair standing behind the counter as the concierge (A/N- Do they call it that in apartments? Haha, IDK! Doorman, let's say that.) He was looking at Toshiro intensely, as if trying to explode him with his mind.

"Good night, Momo-chan," He called over to the intoxicated young girl.

Momo smiled and waved over at him. "G'nite, Aizen-san!" Toshiro looked suspiciously between the two of them. '_Something's up...' _he thought.

* * *

The next day, Toshiro walked over to Momo's apartment just like she had asked. He had been prepared to help her in dealing with a hangover, but what met him when he arrived was far from it.

There was a police car parked directly outside. As he got closer, Toshiro could see that the front door had been left open, but was being guarded by a police officer.

"Are you a tenant in this building?" The tall, bulky, and gruff officer asked, staring down at Toshiro.

"No, I'm visiting a friend."

The officer frowned. "I'm sorry, then you can't go in there right-" he was cut off by a bang, and the sound of metallic clicks. Like the locking of handcuffs.

The officer walked away, towards the police car, and held the door open as Toshiro watched another officer pushing a man out. It was the man he recognized from the night before; the doorman, Aizen.

As soon as the squad car had departed and was a safe distance away, Toshiro went inside and could see a sobbing Momo sitting on the couch in the lobby. Her bright yellow sun dress was too bright to suit her current mood.

"Hinamori?"

She looked up and wiped her face, pulling a smile. "Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun."

"What was that about?" He asked

Momo's eyes filled with tears. She patted the cushion beside her, so Toshiro sat down and listened to her account of the night. Of how Aizen had broken into her apartment and... well, you can guess.

The distressed girl collapsed onto Toshiro's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her soothed her, not leaving her side from that moment on.

**Sorry for the late update. I'm running out of ideas... haha. Not feeling inspired lately, and I've been very busy with school and stuff. But i'll have alot more time on my hands now! Please review!**  
**~SnowKoyuki13**


	12. Rooftop

Toshiro woke up and heard the tapping of rain outside his window. He actually smiled a bit. Rain was something he always looked forward to, almost as much as snow. Toshiro then frowned; there hadn't been any snow for the longest time.

He stood and walked quickly to his closet, pulling out a dark blue shirt, some dark jeans, and shoes. Toshiro pulled them on, grabbed an umbrella, and walked out.

The apartment that Toshiro resided in was a tall one. It towered over all of the other buildings in the area. That was why the roof was one of his favorite places to go. He could see the entire expanse of his town below him.

Of course, another reason Toshiro was so fond of the roof was because it was hard for others to access. In fact, he was fairly sure he was the only one- other than the owner- who knew how to get up there. It was his own place. He spent almost as much time there as he did in his own apartment.

He reached the top floor and turned right after getting off the elevator. There was a door labeled 'Employees Only.' Toshiro pushed the door open and entered the janitor's storage room. He grabbed the ladder from behind the trashcan and set it in the center of the room

It may escape many people's notice, but there were 4 creases in the ceiling. These were actually an entrance to the roof, should one push them up.

He did as he normally did, then stuck his torso back down, folding the ladder back up and pushing it onto a wall as he normally did. Toshiro had no problem jumping down from that height.

He pulled open his umbrella and stood, walking over to the ledge. However, he stopped when he noticed a girl standing there, leaning on the edge. She had no umbrella or raincoat. She was simply wearing a black sweater-dress, a pair of jeans, and ugg boots. Her hair hung in damp strands around her face.

"You're going to catch a cold, idiot."

The girl whipped around, dark eyes wide as she noticed Toshiro coming her way.

"H-How did you get up here?" She shrieked, staring at him.

Toshiro jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door he had just come through.

"How did _you _get up here?" He demanded, wondering what other methods there were of getting up there.

She pointed of to her side. Toshiro hadn't noticed before, but there was another handle sticking up from there.

"From my apartment, of course. I was told that nobody else was permitted up here. I thought that was the only way to get up here."

Toshiro shook his head.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, by the way."

Toshiro nodded. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." He wasn't focusing. He was too busy thinking about how his favorite place to relax was probably going to become a place where Momo brought all of her friends.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun...about you coming up here..."

He sighed. He figured this would be coming.

"Feel free to come up here whenever you'd like."

Toshiro was surprised. "Really? Won't you be bringing people up here often?"

Momo blushed. "No...It seems like too special of a place for that. So this can be just for two of us, okay?" She smiled at him.

Toshiro stood there for a second, entranced. He snapped out of it and then remembered that it was still raining. He scooted close to Momo, holding his umbrella over the both of them.

"Thank you..."

They stood in silence for a while, before Toshiro said, "I have to go. I'll see you later." He left the umbrella with her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, your umbrella-"

"Keep it."

The next time Toshiro went up to the roof was the next week, and he was surprised to see how much it had changed. There were plants lining the entire perimeter of the area. There was one of the swing chairs that was big enough for two people (you know what I'm talking about? The ones that you always see in the garden section.) There were two outdoor chairs on opposite sides of a table, but what surprised Toshiro was what was on the ground.

There was his black umbrella, with a note attached to it.

_Thank you._

He picked it up and left.

The next time he ran into Momo was a couple days later. She was sitting at the table, wrapped in a jacket to fight the winter cold.

"Hey." He said. Momo looked up and raised a gloved hand to wave.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun. I thought you would be up here," Momo noted, staring out at the expanse of city.

"Why is that?"

Mom smiled. "It's supposed to snow today. So I came up here to see if you would come."

"How did you know I liked snow?"

"Didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't remember ever saying that."

An awkward silence settled over the both of them as they thought about what that could mean.

Toshiro smirked. "You're right, though."

And then, as if on cue, a single snowflake fell and landed soundlessly on the roof. A couple more followed, and soon there was a light, but constant snowfall, forming a white blanket on the floor.

"Right..." Momo murmured, not making eye contact with Toshiro.

She pushed herself up and started walking back towards her entrance. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. At 1. I have to go now."

"Tomorrow." Toshiro amended watching her go. He sat down in the now empty chair.

'What's so special about tomorrow?' Toshiro thought to himself, trying to remember. And then he did.

Tomorrow was the 20th. His birthday.

He smiled to himself. Tomorrow would definitely be a good day.

**Urgh... sorry for the late update and this kinda reminds me of another meeting I did. Reasons for the late update are family issues going on, being in the hospital, and having severe writers block :) Anyways, please review, make my day! I'll try to update soon!**  
**~SnowKoyuki13**


End file.
